homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010616- Promises Promises
athanasyGerent AG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:43 -- AG: Lδrcαη? Hδw αre yδu still hδldiηg up? TA: i'm..... TA: okay..... TA: how.... are you....?..... AG: I'm dδiηg fiηe... Are yδu sure thδugh thαt yδu αre δkαy thδugh? I just wαηt tδ reαlly check up δη yδu here TA: i'm.... fine i.... promise......... TA: not much has.... happened..... AG: I still miss yδu very much... I cαη't dδ very much tδ αlleviαte thδse feeliηgs, but tαlkiηg tδ yδu helps TA: i'll be.... with you again soon, eribus......... AG: I kηδw... TA: then what's got you so down?..... AG: Just.. Thiηgs? I guess TA: talk.... to me about it then..... AG: I mαy hαve gδtteη δη Lδrreα's bαd side? I.. I hδpe ηδt, but... She weηt δff δη me becαuse I just keep eηdiηg up hαtiηg myself fδr whαt I've dδηe TA: you..... TA: you didn....'t do anything?..... TA: this was heliux's.... fault..... AG: It wαsη't eveη αll his fαult, it αll just chαlked up tδ bαd circumstαηce... TA: i blame.... him..... TA: he should've asked.... me......... TA: or stayed out of it..... AG: He shδuld hαve, yeαh.. TA: then what else.... is there to feel down about?..... AG: I... I dδη't kηδw TA: eribus..... TA: are you overthinking.... my death..... AG: ... AG: mαybe AG: just slightly AG: just... Ever sδ slightly... TA: eribus..... TA: i....'m making a disappointed face......... AG: I'm sδrry Lδrcαη, pleαse dδη't mαke thαt kiηd δf fαce TA: there's nothing to overthink?..... TA: i died...., end of story..... TA: yes, i'm angry about it..... TA: no...., i'm not going to kill heliux......... TA: yes, i'm going to beat the shit out of.... him..... AG: I just... I just keep thiηkiηg bαck δη if it wαsη't fδr this gαme αηd everythiηg? I wδuld hαve lδst yδu right theη αηd there wheη it hαppeηed... TA: enough.... eribus..... TA: this game is the reason we met..... TA: i will put up.... with endless amounts of bullshit if it means that i.... get to.... be with you..... AG: I... It meαηs α lδt tδ me Lδrcαη... I'm αlsδ quite glαd thαt we met becαuse δf the gαme αηd everythiηg... TA: you really have been taken.... over by the finish.... crumbs......... TA: this game sucks...., but it sucks.... less since i get to go through it with you..... AG: Sαme gδes with yδu, I wδuld hαve it ηδ δther wαy AG: <3 TA: <3 AG: We've cδme sδme wαy siηce we've first tαlked... I'm glαd thiηgs becαme whαt they did TA: we have and i'm happy..... TA: this is the happiest i've.... been..... TA: in.... a long time..... AG: I'm glαd thαt I αm αble tδ mαke yδu hαppy AG: Yδu've beeη the best thiηg tδ hαppeη iη my life TA: oh..... TA: oh dear..... AG: Oh deαr? Hαve I mαde yδu blush αgαiη? TA: ...... TA: maybe..... TA: okay yes..... AG: Theη I've succeeded TA: were you intending on making.... me bright purple again?..... AG: Its αlwαys α persδηαl success wheη I cαη mαke yδu blush TA: then.... i'll just have to try harder.... to make you olive..... AG: Yδu dδη't hαve tδ try sδ hαrd tδ mαke me blush, especiαlly yδu TA: i'd like to think.... that i don't have to try..... TA: but sometimes i wonder..... AG: Eveη wheη yδu were iη my αrms I wαs blushiηg brightly TA: of course.... you were......... TA: so.... was.... i, if i recall......... AG: It wαs ηice while it lαsted AG: I cαηηδt wαit till we cαη get bαck tδ αll δf thαt TA: i can't.... wait to be held again......... TA: it was so comforting......... TA: and.... you smelled nice, even if you were covered in that........ TA: seadweller's shirt..... AG: Heh... It.. It wαs the δηly δther shirt I hαd αt the time TA: i could see if nyarla.... has some clothes.... that would fit.... you......... AG: He αctuαlly gifted me sδme TA: oh good..... TA: then.... my moirail isn't useless......... AG: Sδme δf them I hαd tδ use tδ mδp up my wδuηd... But I still hαve α gδδd αmδuηt left TA: then i look forward.... to seeing you dressed in a shirt that.... fits..... AG: Oηe thαt isη't filled with bullet hδles αηd stαiηed with blδδd TA: well..... TA: that was something i wasn't.... going.... to mention......... TA: i thought.... it.... would've been.... implied?..... AG: Well... Of cδurse AG: Sδrry TA: it's okay..... TA: don't apologize..... TA: i'm just trying to.... avoid touchier subjects......... AG: Yes... Yeαh AG: Of cδurse TA: smile eribus..... TA: please?..... AG: I'll αlwαys smile fδr yδu Lδrcαη... Eveη αfter αll the hαrdships thαt hαve hαppeηed TA: more purple......... AG: I'm jeαlδus thαt I cαηηδt see it TA: you know what it looks like though..... AG: δf cδurse, but is much ηicer iη persδη TA: true......... TA: i'm sure.... i'll.... blush plenty when i'm.... kissing you again......... AG: I'll lδδk fδrwαrd tδ thαt TA: i know.... you will..... AG: I meαη, I wδuld ηever ηδt lδδk fδrwαrd tδ time speηt with yδu TA: i'm glad......... TA: i will.... always look.... forward to being with you..... AG: I'm αlsδ glαd fδr thαt TA: why.... wouldn't i look.... forward to it?..... TA: i love you..... AG: <3 TA: <3 AG: I lδve yδu tδδ Lδrcαη, αηd I'm ever glαd thαt yδu αre my mαtesprit TA: i'm.... glad.... you're mine too......... TA: i.... don't think.... any of the others.... would be good as my matesprit..... AG: Well... Nδt like there αre mαηy chδices TA: true..... TA: but that's not the point..... AG: I kηδw AG: I cαη't see αηyδηe else beiηg αs perfect δf α mαtesprit αs yδu αre, eveη bαck wheη everythiηg wαs like befδre TA: o.... hdear..... AG: Mδre purple? TA: so.... much purple..... TA: there is so much purple it's like my shirt is on my face..... AG: I truely αm missiηg this wδηderful spectαcle theη TA: you really.... are..... TA: you've got a lot to make up for when i get back..... AG: I'm sure I cαη mαke it up αηd mδre TA: is that a promise?..... AG: I've αlwαys kept δη my prδmises TA: true..... TA: you have..... TA: then that's a promise.... i'll make sure you keep......... AG: δf cδurse TA: i feel like there should.... be a gratuitous amount of winking going on......... AG: Oh.. Well... AG: there αlwαys cαη be TA: wink wink..... AG: wiηk TA: wink....!..... AG: This is just eηδugh wiηkiηg tδ remiηd me δf my sprite... Which bδth flαtters αηd frighteηs me TA: i'd think.... i.... was a little better than a.... sprite..... AG: Yδu αre α milliδη times better thαη αηythiηg TA: well..... TA: that's..... TA: oh.... dear..... AG: Yet mδre blush? TA: you are very good at making my face purple..... AG: I'm thαt sure mαkiηg yδu blush is ηδt the δηly thiηg I αm gδδd αt, αηd I cαη αlwαys fiηd δut mδre TA: oh..... TA: oh my......... TA: well......... TA: uhm......... AG: Well... I uh TA: eribus..... TA: well..... AG: Mαybe I shδuld get sδme rest TA: no don't go..... AG: Oh... Okαy AG: I just uh... Just.. Well TA: i mean you should.... rest if you need to..... TA: but i guess the.... question i have now is..... TA: is.... that.... a promise?..... AG: I... Uh.. Well... AG: I.. Well δf cδurse TA: okay..... TA: good..... TA: i look.... forward to it..... AG: I δh.. Uh TA: wink..... AG: δh my... TA: olive?..... AG: Yδu hαve ηδ ideα... TA: good..... AG: I'll... I'll tαlk tδ yδu lαter Lδrcαη TA: oh..... TA: okay..... AG: Well, I dδη't hαve tδ gδ, if yδu dδη't wαηt TA: if you need to.... rest, then rest..... TA: don't let my getting you.... all bothered keep you.... from resting..... AG: I.. I guess AG: Yδu're ηδt bδtheriηg me thδugh AG: just... Flustered is αll TA: not what i.... meant..... AG: Oh... Well TA: there's multiple meanings to bothered......... TA: usually preceeded with "hot and"..... AG: Oh TA: i was.... trying to.... be more subtle?..... AG: Oh well uh TA: understand now?..... AG: Ye... Yes TA: nice use of finish.... crumbs..... AG: Heh TA: i've been a terrible influence on you with those..... AG: Iηflueηce? Yes... But ηδt by fαr terrible TA: i was talking about the finish.... crumbs, eribus......... TA: not as far as your behavior goes..... AG: I kηδw AG: But I cαη't αlsδ mαke α cδmmeηt δη yδur direct iηflueηce δη me? TA: i.... mean......... TA: it's only a matter.... of time before.... my.... heathan purpleblood ways get to you..... TA: heathen*..... AG: Perhαps... But whδ's tδ sαy it wδuld be α bαd thiηg? TA: i'm fairly certain a certain cowardly yellowblood.... and an uptight violet would.... have something to say..... TA: at least to.... me..... AG: Pfft... Mαybe.. But I dδubt thαt yδu cδuld cδrrupt me tδwαrds viδleηt purpleblδδd wαys TA: violent?..... TA: surely not..... TA: okay i can....'t.... even.... keep.... a straight.... face with that one......... AG: Heh TA: i know i'm violent......... TA: sometimes..... AG: Its ηδt α bαd thiηg, its pαrt δf yδur self TA: it.... is.... when.... you want.... to beat up your teammate..... AG: Heliux cαη tαke α beαtiηg TA: good......... AG: Just αs lδηg αs yδu dδη't kill him is αll TA: no plans to kill him......... TA: just beat him within an inch of his life is all..... AG: Mmm... Thαt mαy be just α little bit much still TA: we'll see..... AG: Perhαps beαt him δηly withiη α cδuple feet δf his life? TA: maybe..... AG: Yδu dδ this fδr me αηd I'll truely mαke it up fδr yδu AG: Uh... 'wiηk' TA: ...... TA: eribus......... AG: Yes my lδve? AG: wiηk wiηk AG: wiηk TA: that's not..... TA: no..... TA: i'm going to hurt him..... AG: wiηk AG: ... TA: i.... only promise that i won't.... kill him..... TA: my empress has forbidden.... it......... AG: Fiηe... Fiηe I guess thαts gδδd eηδugh theη TA: i'm sorry..... TA: i really am..... AG: I guess αs lδηg αs yδu dδη't kill him its fiηe... TA: did..... TA: did i upset you..... AG: just slightly TA: i'm sorry..... AG: Its.. Its fiηe TA: it's not..... AG: why dδ yδu sαy? TA: i don't want to upset you..... AG: I wδuld ηever be cδmpletely upset αt yδu AG: Pleαse, dδη't wδrry αbδut it TA: eribus..... TA: i.... shouldn't have.... brought this up again..... AG: Lδrcαη, it reαlly is fiηe TA: are you sure..... AG: Yes TA: okay..... AG: I meαη.. If yδu dδ αt leαst refrαiη frδm cδmpletely killiηg Heliux, I cαη still live up tδ thαt prδmise I mαde AG: If uh... Thαt's αlright TA: i won't kill him..... TA: too.... many people have.... told me no..... TA: and that....'s perfectly fine..... TA: i want to see what you've got planned..... AG: Surely... TA: well this.... is going to be a fun.... wait......... AG: Just mδre α reαsδη tδ αwαit fδr it AG: The wαit will be wδrth it TA: the wait was worth it anyways..... TA: this just makes the anticipation more.... exciting?..... AG: αηythiηg tδ mαke the wαit iηtδ sδmethiηg mδre TA: oh dear..... AG: Oηly yδu mαke the wαit beαrαble fδr myself, it just mαkes it sδmethiηg tδ lδδk fδrwαrd tδ αηd αll TA: you..... TA: are making me blush again..... AG: Still wishiηg thαt I cδuld see thαt blushiηg fαce δf yδurs myself TA: i'm.... sure you'll see it again.... soon..... TA: and besides..... TA: there will plenty of time for me.... to blush when you....'re making good on that promise..... AG: Of cδurse AG: I'll be sure tδ mαke up tδ yδur expectαtiδηs iη full TA: oh.... my..... AG: 'wiηk' TA: wink wink..... AG: I'll tαlk tδ yδu lαter Lδrcαη <3 TA: okay..... TA: <3......... -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 03:17 -- Category:Eribus Category:Lorcan